1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus is used in image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and laser beam printers since the electrophotographic image forming apparatus enables high-speed and high-quality printing. In general, photoreceptors used in the image forming apparatuses have been organic photoreceptors using organic photoconductive materials. When manufacturing the organic photoreceptors, for example, in many cases, an undercoat layer (in some cases, also referred to as an intermediate layer) is formed on an aluminum substrate and thereafter a photosensitive layer, in particular, a photosensitive layer composed of a charge generating layer and a charge transporting layer is formed.